The Adventures of Oh Hani
by NatashaG
Summary: Oh Hani, a new member of Skyrim, makes her living by looting places most wouldn't dare to travel. With her husband, Marcurio at her side, Skyrim is one great chest to be looted. Shortly after deciding to retire from her adventures, tragedy strikes and Hani is forced to explore a much more dangerous place - the heart she'd shut off from the world.
1. Prologue

_**The Adventures of Oh Hani**_

 **By:**

 **Natasha Garrett**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _20_ _th_ _day of Evening Star_

"I am an apprentice wizard, not a pack mule! Oh very well, but make it quick."

Oh Hani rolled her eyes at her husband, Marcurio's complaints as she handed him another sword. Her arms were heavy and her body grew numb from the biting chill, so she asked her husband to carry more. _It's going to snow soon_ , she thought. If they didn't make it back to their home in Whiterun soon, Marcurio would complain even more. "I won't ask you to carry anymore, my love," she promised in the sweetest voice she could muster.

He ignored her attempts to appease him, but sheathed the sword she'd given him on his back. "Let's try not to make too much noise. I've heard that cave-ins can start that way."

Though Hani took in two foundlings before she married, Marcurio treated them as his own. Now, a third child was expected during Second Seed and he became more cautious of everything. The babe would be their own flesh and blood, and even during his angry complaints and warnings, Hani saw the glow of excitement on his face. She promised her husband that she'd retire after this last adventure and it was a promise she intended to keep.

Stillborn Cave had intrigued Hani ever since she heard the legends. Some said it held dangerous creatures while others claimed it'd been filled with gold from long ago. She hoped to find the latter as her skills were at an amateur level. Still, with her husband at her side, she felt invincible.

The calm wind caressing her cheek held no sign of what was to come, but a life-changing event would soon come. Normally, Hani would enter first, but Marcurio went ahead of her into the cave. Perhaps it'd been intuition or protectiveness of his wife and unborn child – Hani wasn't sure – but the sudden change of plans by her husband sent a frightening chill down her spine. Her fears were confirmed when she heard the crackling of her husband's lightening magic upon following him into the cave. Spotting falmer, she drew her sword and engaged in battle.

"That'll teach you!" Marcurio shouted as one of the falmer fell.

More came upon hearing their attack and they were quickly outnumbered. "Run!" Hani yelled. She'd been wounded during the fight and with her health fading fast, she had no choice but to use her fire breath. It'd weaken Marcurio, she knew, but she'd rather have him weakened than dead. They both ran towards the exit and as soon as she saw her husband running out, she released her fire breath. At the same time, however, he'd set off a trap and she watched in horror as Marcurio was impaled by an iron spiked gate. She screamed and rushed to his body, but it was too late. She ripped the arrow from her side to cradle her husband in her arms only to realize she'd been poisoned. In the hopes of saving their child, she abandoned her husband's body in search for help.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: A New Adventure**_

 _1_ _st_ _day of Mid Year_

 _(Three Years Later)_

Oh Hani awoke in her underwear, sprawled across a large straw bed. Her body reeked of Honningbrew mead and the Ratway. _Where am I_? She wondered as she sat up with a groan. When she looked around the room, she realized she was in Balimund's house. A longtime friend, Balimund often helped her when he could and was one of the best blacksmiths that Skyrim had to offer. Though she vowed to never love again after the loss of her beloved husband and unborn child, her heart couldn't deny him.

After washing up and braiding back her ebony locks, she borrowed one his blacksmith aprons. Once dressed, she went outside to greet the day, but nearly hissed at the glaring sun. Her eyes weren't ready for the day, it seemed. She rounded the house and watched Balimund at his forge. Even with his face and blonde tresses darkened with soot, Hani still saw him for the handsome man he was. He looked at her for a brief moment, then returned to his work. She understood his anger with her – she'd most likely drank herself into a stupor the night before and passed out in the Ratway before she could reach the Ragged Flagon.

She inched toward him with her hands tucked nervously behind her back. "Balimund, I don't know what kind of trouble I got myself into last night, but thank you for taking me in."

He stopped and gave her look that made her heart skip a beat. "You've been a good friend to me. That means something."

She nodded with understanding. For as long as he was able, he'd protect her, but she could see the pity he had for her in his eyes. Here she stood – the Dragonborn and slayer of Miraak – yet she drank away the rest of her life. She'd rather have scorn than pity, but her friend would never say a word to hurt her. She already hurt enough.

After waving Balimund farewell, Hani went to her Honeyside home. Being in Riften brought back hard memories for her – she'd married Marcurio and adopted one of her foundlings there – but she'd come to collect from her thieves' cache. A strong member of the Thieves' Guild, she was still able to collect her share from their conquests. Taking odd jobs from her fellow Guild members, Vex and Delvin, was the only thing that helped her cope. No job was too risky for her and it, in some way, was her attempt to seduce Death into coming for her.

After eyeing the pieces from the cache that would fetch a suitable price, she went to the Riften Stables to retrieve her black stallion, Shadowmere. With glowing red eyes and a large frame, no other horse could compare to Shadowmere, but Hani had, like everything else, grown tired of her steed. Nothing in life excited her anymore and she wished with all of her being that someone would end her agony.

As fate would have it, her new destiny came with the quaking of the ground from a dragon's roar. Horses ran in every direction, a troll came out of the forest, and guards shouted warnings as they charged toward the danger. "Again?" Hani scoffed angrily. "I'm already carrying too much! I don't have time for this shit!" Hani was about to ready her Dwarven crossbow when she heard a powerful Thu'um. She had mere seconds before the shockwave knocked her off of her horse. _No one has that power_ , she gasped, _no one … except a Dragonborn_.

Hani dropped stolen plates, jugs, and cheese wheels from her person in order to lighten her load as she ran in the direction from which the powerful voice came. Expecting to see the reincarnation of Miraak, the last Dragonborn and her onetime nemesis, she was shocked when she saw someone else entirely. The strange man was armored from head to toe, but she could tell by his large frame that he wasn't Miraak. Wielding one of the most beautiful Ebony bows Hani had ever seen, the man pulled back his arrow and struck the dragon in the chest. The dragon hit the ground and slid, wreaking havoc along the way, and Hani went in for the kill. Fearlessly, she jumped on the head of the still combative dragon and stabbed it repeatedly with a dagger she'd pulled from a sheath on her thigh.

When the dragon finally went to Oblivion where it belonged, a pale orange glow engulfed Hani in its bright light and the dragon turned to bones. Absorbing the souls of the dragons she killed gave her small satisfaction, but when the glow faded she felt an emptiness. "Take the bones and scales if you want – I have no use for them." Hani told the stranger as she sheathed her dagger.

"You took my kill," the man growled.

Surprise by the response, Hani's eyes darted back to the mysterious man. "You … can talk?"

"Of course I can talk! Can't you hear my fucking voice? Didn't you hear it when it knocked you on your ass a minute ago?" He yelled.

Hani's heart skipped a beat. Everyone from Skyrim to Solstheim had their own dialogue which seemed to Hani has repetitive, rehearsed, and tiring. This man, however, was different. Not only did he speak, he _interacted_ with her more than anyone she'd ever known. Her shock rendered her speechless. For the first time in her life, there was someone in the world who was her equal!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Meaningful Conversation**_

Hani, still in a daze, watched the man as he sat across from her in the Bee and Barb Inn. He'd removed his helmet to reveal a rugged face and introduced himself as 'Sin'. He was a dark elf, but Hani didn't have a problem with dark elves as everyone else did. She was an imperial by birth, but fought with the Stormcloaks during the rebellion. Because of her decisions, she was discriminated against.

"Stop staring at me like that." Sin demanded.

Hani lowered her eyes, but she couldn't help herself. "Where do you come from?" She asked.

"Morrowind," he answered.

"All dark elves come from there." She said with a frown. "I mean, how did you manage to come here? And how do you have the voice of the Dragonborn? _I'm_ the Dragonborn."

"I know who you are, Hani. I've heard your stories. You defeated Miraak – good for you. If I had been there, I would've defeated him myself." Sin boasted. "Well, thanks for the drink, Hani. I have to go now – I have some things to take care of."

He stood to leave, and in a panic, she stopped him. "Wait, where are you going? Do you plan to stay in Skyrim?"

Sin appeared to be annoyed by her questions, but she didn't care. Despite his harsh attitude towards her, she wanted to see him again. She never met a man like him before, and though she wouldn't admit it, she was interested in more than just conversation with him.

"Stay here and enjoy your mead, _Dragonborn_." He gave her a mocking bow before leaving the inn.

 _The audacity of that man!_ But still … even his clear disdain excited her. Putting aside her distraction, she left the end and went on her way. _If they were fated to meet again, then they would_ , she thought. Until then, she'd head to Solitude to sell her wares.

Solitude, arguably the best city in Skyrim, was a place where Hani found solace. Most of the citizens there treated her respectfully and it took away the pressure of being the Dragonborn for a time. There was just one problem with visiting Solitude…

"Mama! You're home!" Her daughter, Lucia, stopped her.

"Not right now." Hani told her. Lucia whined before walking away. It broke Hani's heart to deny either of her children affection, but it hurt even more to be around them. Those in the town who didn't know her called her a hero – the Dragonborn – but she was nothing more than a lucky murderer. Over the years she was forced to learn to survive.

On her way to the open markets, she stopped when she caught a glimpse of Sin entering Bits and Pieces. At first, she didn't believe her eyes and entered the store only to prove herself wrong, but her heart skipped when she realized her eyes hadn't deceived her. "Sin," she breathed. He turned his dark gaze on her and it made her more breathless than she already was.

"Did you follow me?" He asked angrily.

"No, yes, I mean, I followed you in here, but I didn't know you'd be in the city." She explained.

"I'm looking for a new Ebony bow. No one seems to have one."

"I can make one for you."

"You? Make an Ebony bow?" He crossed his arms over his broad chest.

She nodded, ignoring his skepticism. "I have the materials at my home. It's not too far from here."

"What's your price?" He asked.

She waved away his question. "No price."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to believe you're going to do this out of the kindness of your heart?"

"Well, just let me ask you some questions on the way there, and we'll call it even." She replied, frowning when he sighed heavily. It was more than a far offer, she thought.

"Fine, but if you cross the line with your questions, the deal is off and I'll expect you to compensate me for the journey." His armored shoulder brushed hers as he walked out, unaware of the shiver it gave her. A few questions, she told herself. Her interest in him was just curiosity.

Once they left Solitude, they went to the stables and mounted their horses. Normally, she'd have to look for Shadowmere, but he seemed to have the same idea as Hani. She found him next to Sin's mare.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Sin asked, motioning to Shadowmere.

"The only one of his kind, but you have a fine horse. Where did she come from?"

"I stole her." He kicked horse and began to gallop away from the stables.

Hani caught up with him just before he made it to Dragon Bridge and rode by his side. When they reached the middle of the bridge, she took out a coin and tossed it over the side. She did it every time she crossed this bridge, and each coin held a wish for her. This time, she wished for an end to her loneliness.

"You waste septims so easily." Sin muttered, frowning at her tradition.

"I made a wish." She pouted.

"And probably granted the wish of an Argonian." He countered.

"Were you born with your bad temper or did you develop it over time?"

Sin remained silent, a small victory for Hani, and they continued their journey. They came upon another bridge and Hani stopped her horse. "We should water the horses here."

"We can water them later." He grumbled.

"Once we cross the bridge, we'll be faced with snow and only the Divines know what else." Hani dismounted, allowing Shadowmere to trot off to the river. Reluctantly, Sin dismounted his horse, but instead of going towards the water, it ran off. While Hani laughed as he chased the horse, Sin swore angrily at the wild beast. Hani patted her horse gently and smiled, "Should we make him walk, Shadow?"

Sin, after giving up on his horse, returned to the river and stood by Hani. "If I still had my bow, I would've shot her." He huffed.

Hani smiled. "Then you would still be in the same position as you are now."

"I'd have horse meat to eat."

"Are you hungry? There are mudcrabs here." She pulled her crossbow from its place on her back.

"How much longer until we reach your home?"

"If we don't run into any problems, we have six more hours to go. We'll arrive a bit after sunset." She replied.

"Let's go." Sin ordered and began the journey on foot.

"I'll take longer if you walk." Hani called out to him. "And you don't even know where you're going!" She quickly mounted her horse and road to him.

"Since there is only one road for now, I can assume we're going straight. I'll stop when we hit a fork."

She sighed at his stubbornness, then an idea came to her mind. "Very well. This is actually great for me. I have many more questions I'd like to ask you and since you're walking, it'll add a few more hours to our journey." She smiled sweetly.

He stopped and scoffed. "Move up. I'll ride with you."


End file.
